


Can't find the words

by SnowFlakeSunSet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: It's really short, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeSunSet/pseuds/SnowFlakeSunSet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accidental confession and Tsukishima might finally understand why his team mates are so weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't find the words

“Of cause I’m jealous!” Tsuki yelled spinning round to face the other boy. He took a few steps closer, backing Yamaguchi into the wall. “Of cause I’m jealous that he made you smile and blush. Of cause I’m Jealous Tadashi! I’m completely in love with you!” Tadashi blinked,

“Oh.” His head tipped to one side slightly, he met Tsuki’s intense gaze with wide eyes and a puzzled expression. “But why would you like someone like me?” Tsuki’s eyebrows rose and he opened his mouth to respond but he couldn’t find the words. He raised his hands and waved them either side of his head for a moment before making the bind blown gesture accompanied by a strangled noise. He didn’t know how to respond at all. Was this was stupid people felt like all the time? Was this why idiots like Kageyama and Hinata used noises and gestures instead of using words? Because they just didn’t know what to say? He almost pitied them if this was their everyday life, almost.

“Why would I like someone like you?” Tasashi nodded and blinked innocently. “You’re so, you’re so, so, uuhhhggg and hunnnm and you make me naaaaah and I just urrrgh, it’s all just heh.” He finished lamely. Yamaguchi giggled.

“You sound like Hinata.”

“I know. I feel like Hinata. You’re so perfect I always feel like a flailing idiot when I’m with you but at the same time powerful and brilliant and unstoppable.” Tadashi’s smile softened and he slid his hand into Tsuki’s, gently uncurling the taller boy’s fingers from their frustrated fist. 

“I feel the same when I’m with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little snipit for you. :) Happy belated New Year to you all.


End file.
